The present invention relates to cutting boards, and particularly to a method for manufacturing a colored plastic cutting board with anti-bacteria effect.
The cutting boards are frequently used in the daily life. In the prior art, the cutting board is made of woods. However, wood is more and more expensive and has the defects of being easily polluted and difficult to be cleaned. The bacteria easily breed in the cutting board. Therefore, plastic made cutting boards are developed.
The conventional plastic cutting board is coated with a single light color so that it can be polluted easily, and moreover, the function of anti-bacteria is not preferred. To improve these defects, other plastic cutting boards are colored and are performed with anti-bacteria process, such as those disclosed in Taiwan Patent No. 350304 xe2x80x9cCutting Board with Improved Structurexe2x80x9d and No. 362469, xe2x80x9cCutting Board with Enhancing Glassxe2x80x9d, etc.
These improved prior arts have the effect of beautiful outlook, anti-bacteria, etc. Referring to FIGS. 1, 1A and 1B, in manufacturing, a long plate 2A formed by pressing is cut into various substrate 2. Then the top of the substrate 2 is printed with color patterns 3. Then, a transparent top plate 4 covers the patterns so as to prevent from damage by cutting. Then the corners 2K are ground. Then, four edges of the cutting board are added with a supporting seat 4A and then a protecting frame is added. However, the process is complicated and the thus the manufacturing speed is low, and cost is high.
The reason for adding the supporting seat 4A is that the pattern 3 is possibly separated from the top plate 4 or substrate 2, thereby, causing the inks on the pattern 3 will pollute foods.
In general, the anti-bacteria process is done on the material of the long plate 2A. That anti-bacterial plastics is used to be shaped, but this will induce the increment of the material cost. In fact, only the bottom of the cutting board contacting the table surface is necessary to execute anti-bacteria process.
Accordingly, the primary object of the present invention is to provide a method for manufacturing a colored plastic cutting board with anti-bacteria effect, wherein a plastic plate with a predetermined width is formed by a plastic punching machine. Then the plastic plate is enclosed by a lower anti-bacteria layer, a middle supporting plate, a printing layer and a top transparent protecting layer.
A pressing machine has material suppliers for supplying plastic material from an opening. The lower anti-bacteria layer and the middle supporting plate are outputted from an output. The lower anti-bacteria layer and the middle supporting plate are placed upon a substrate. Then they are transferred to be under a roller; and then a printing film is coated upon a top surface of the middle supporting plate. The printing film is printed with pattern. The width of the pattern 6A is slightly smaller than a width of the middle supporting plate. Then the cutting board is transferred to another pressing device which feeds a top transparent protecting layer upon the printing film. The top transparent protecting layer has a width equal to that of the middle supporting plate.
Then, the substrate is sent to a punching device for being punched so as to form cutting board which have a fixed shape. Thereby, the process of printing and anti-bacteria can be performed continuously.